


Don't Leave Me...

by marrvelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cussing (that's just a given in any of my works), Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, This is an angst fest tbh, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrvelle/pseuds/marrvelle
Summary: Bucky and (Y/N) have been flirting and crushing on each other, but both are too afraid to make a move. When a mission goes south, confessions are made, and hearts are broken.





	Don't Leave Me...

Missions weren’t anything new to you. You were an Avenger after all. **  
**

You had been recruited to the team shortly after the Fall of Shield. You were a deadly assassin, almost as deadly as Natasha. Some could even argue that you were deadlier with your telekinetic abilities.

You were currently in a HYDRA base, kicking ass with your fellow Avengers. This was a full team mission, and right now, everyone had their hands full.

You leap over a HYDRA agent, then swiftly turn around and shoot him.

Another one comes up behind you, and you do your signature spin kick, where you spin around with your leg out, kicking the agent wherever it lands.

“Hey doll, can you stop looking so sexy while beating the shit outta the enemy?” Bucky’s voice comes over comms and you smile, your heart lurching at the sound of his voice.

You feel yourself blush but keep your cool. “I can’t make any promises, Barnes.”

He chuckles, making your stomach flip over and your face heat up.

“Are you two done flirting so you can do your job?” Sam asks.

You roll your eyes. “I’m multitasking Wilson. It’s a pretty useful skill that you should learn.”

“Ooh you’re gonna need some ice for that burn.” Bucky says.

You snort.

You continued kicking ass until Bucky’s voice came over comms again.

“Hey (Y/L/N),  I could use an extra hand here.”

“Wait, is the one and only James Buchanan Barnes asking me for help?” You asked, smirking, but your heart raced at the thought of him in danger.

“Yup." His voice sounds tighter as if he’s struggling.

"On my way.”

You leap over the railing of the platform you’re on and drop down to the level below you.

“Westside?”

“Yep.” He replies.

You run in his direction.

When you get there, you see five guards cornering Bucky. His eyes were wild with terror, and you knew they were trying to capture him again.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!!!” You yell as you jump up and grab one in a thigh grip. The others barely have time to react before your telekinesis slams them against the walls.

You slam the guy you’re currently holding into the ground.

You stand up and look at Bucky.

“You okay?” You ask.

He nods, giving you a small smile. “Thank you, doll.”

You open your mouth to reply, but suddenly, pain erupts through your body as you feel a bullet go through your stomach.

You cry out in pain, and then you crumple to the floor.

“(Y/N)!!!” Bucky shouts, raising his gun and shooting the man who hit you, before running to you.

“(Y/N)?! What’s wrong!?! Buck what happened?!” Steve’s voice came through comms.

“(Y/N)’s been hit. We need evac now.”

You claw at his uniform. “No- Buck.”

He looks down at you, fear in his eyes.

“It’ll be too late.” You rasp.

He shakes his head vigorously. “No. No, don’t say that, doll. Steve, we need backup and evac now!”

“I’m on my way, Barnes.” Sam says.

“Bucky please just-” You start coughing up blood.

He sits you up slightly so you don’t choke on your own blood.

“I’m not gonna let you die.” He says through gritted teeth.

You smile sadly.

“You’re too beautiful to die.”

Your eyes widen. “James-”

“I’m in love with you (Y/N).” He blurts out.

You stop, everything stops.

“Bucky I-”

He cuts you off. “I was too afraid to say anything until now… But now it’s too late.“ His voice cracks, and you see tears roll down his cheeks.

You lift a shaky hand and wipe his tears away.

"It’s okay Buck… and I love you too, I was too damn scared to tell you. I was afraid you would push me away.”

“No doll… No, I would never push you away.”

You smile sadly.

Sam lands next to you suddenly.

“Shit.” He gasps when he sees you.

He crouches down and examines the wound.

“Okay Barnes, you need to lift (Y/N) and get to the quinjet. I’ll cover you.”

Bucky nods and looks at you.

“This might hurt a little.”

You nod. “I’m ready.”

He lifts you, and raw pain shoots through your stomach, causing a yelp to leave your lips.

“Hang on doll.”

You feel him carry you through the seemingly endless corridors, you feel yourself drifting.

“(Y/N)!! Listen to me! Stay with me! Listen to my voice!!” Bucky yells.

“Buck…” You whimper, your hand reaching towards his face. You cup his cheek before the world goes black.

“(Y/N)!! NO!!” He yells.

Sam and Bucky get to the quinjet and lay you on the gurney they had ready. Bruce is there and helps hook you up to a heart monitor.

Nothing.

Bucky feels his heart drop.

Bruce rushes to get the defibrillators out.

“CLEAR!” He yells, before pressing them against your bare chest.

Bucky watches as your body lurches, but there’s no response.

The rest of the team has filed in by now.

“CLEAR!!” Bruce says as he tries again.

Nothing.

Tears roll down Natasha and Wanda’s cheeks. Vision holds Wanda close, trying to comfort her as he wonders how someone so happy can be taken from this world so cruelly. Tony holds his head in his hands and Rhodey stares at the ground. Clint has his back turned towards your now lifeless body.

Everyone is silent.

Bruce turns and looks at Bucky, his eyes filled with sadness. The whole team had heard you and Bucky confessing your love to each other over comms.

“I’m so sorry.” He says, his voice barely a whisper.

“No…” Bucky says, rushing to your form. He cups your lifeless cheeks, as tears roll down his cheeks. “No… please.”

He lifts you off the gurney, holding you close to his chest. “No… Please don’t leave me. Please…”

Steve steps forward, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Bucky slowly puts you back down, and he lets Steve pull him into his embrace. Steve holds his friend as they both cry.

The Avengers’ little ball of sunshine was gone.


End file.
